


Pack Mother

by BBCGirl657



Series: Isaac and Clara [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little Pack fic featuring all our favorite werewolves.</p><p>They were like one big family. Dysfunctional, but they were family and she loved every one of her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Mother

At 5:00, the boys burst through the front door. 

Isaac strode over to Clara and said, “Hey”. 

“Hey”, she said giving him a kiss. 

“Whatever you’re making smells delicious”, Stiles said. 

“Thank you”, she said. She turned and saw the twins eyeing the stove. She hit them with a towel. 

“Need any help?” Scott asked. 

“Set the table will you?” she asked. 

Derek chuckled and started to open a tin of cookies. 

“EVERYONE OUT OF MY KITCHEN!” she barked. 

All the boys went running, except for Peter. 

“Sometimes they drive me crazy”, Clara sighed. 

“You go check on the meat and I’ll cut the vegetables”, Peter said taking the knife from her. 

She heard a crash. “Not again”, she sighed, “NO WRESTLING, LACROSSE, OR BASEBALL IN THE HOUSE! I SWEAR IF ONE OF YOU SHIFTS, YOU’RE NOT GETTING DINNER!” 

The noise stopped. 

“Sorry!” the boys called. 

“Still want to be pack mother?” Peter asked. 

“Someone has to feed them”, she said. Sometimes she hated having to care for the boys and putting up with their rambunctious behavior. 

It was especially worse once Isaac, Scott, Ethan, and Aiden got together. 

Those four where like the four musketeers and always got in trouble. 

 

Around 6, the food was ready. 

“Boys!” she yelled and the boys were in the kitchen. She handed the meat to Derek, the glasses to Isaac, and the desserts to the twins. “The food better make it to the table!” she called. 

Stiles helped take drink orders. 

All of them sat down at table in their usual seats with Peter and Derek at the head of the table. 

Clara sat next to Isaac with Stiles next to her and Scott, Ethan, and Aiden on the opposite side. 

They all talked and joked while they ate. 

This was what Clara loved about the pack. 

They were like one big family. 

Dysfunctional, but they were family nonetheless and she loved every one of her boys. 

 

When dinner was over, Isaac and Scott cleaned up and did the dishes. 

Scott had whined about it, but Clara had said, “Alpha or not, you eat, you do the dishes”. 

Isaac had kissed Clara before dragging Scott into the kitchen. 

The night ended like every night. 

Stiles left, with leftovers of course. 

Ethan and Aiden went to their bedroom. 

Derek went to the library with Peter to enjoy a nightcap. 

When Scott and Isaac were done with the dishes, Scott left and Clara and Isaac were left alone. 

They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. 

And like every night, Clara fell asleep in Isaac’s arms.


End file.
